creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rosies Lied
"Nein, nein! Ich will nicht! Lass das Licht an! Lass das Licht an, ... bitte ... , lass das Licht an!", schrie Rosie. Ihre Mutter seufzte. Sie ging zum Bett ihrer Tochter herüber und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante. "Rosie.", sagte sie zu dem Mädchen: "Du bist heute sechs Jahre alt geworden - willst du da denn immernoch mit Licht schlafen?" Rosie sah sie mit ihren großen Augen an. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. "Oh, nein. Wein doch nicht, Kleines.", sagte ihre Mutter mit ruhiger Stimme und strich ihr über die Haare." Ich weiß ja, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du versucht hast im dunkeln zu schlafen ... aber ... Oma war alt. Es hatte nichts mit deinem Alptraum zu tun. ... Es war nicht deine Schuld." Während sie das sagte, überkahm sie allerdings schon ein mulmiges Gefühl. Vor zwei Jahren war Rosie bei ihrer Großmutter zu Besuch gewesen ... "Oma, schau mal !", rief das Mädchen fröhlich: "Ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt!" Sie hielt das Bild hoch. Man konnte darauf ganz deutlich fünf Strichmännchen erkennen. "Das ist aber schön!", sagte ihre Oma zu ihr: "Wer sind die alle, auf deinem Bild?" Das Kind deutete auf das erste Strichmännchen: " Das bist du!", sagte sie lächelnd, und zeigte als nächstes auf zwei der Strichmännchen die sich an den Händen hielten: "Und das sollen Mami und Papi sein!" Ihre Oma hatte verstanden. Sie sah Rosie an: "Das Sollst dann wohl du sein?", meinte sie und sah sich das Bild genauer an: "Aber ... wer ist das Mädchen neben dir?" Rosie sah nun ziemlich ernst aus: " Weißt du, Oma, das ist ein anderes Ich. Mein Ich, wenn ich schlafe. Nicht jeder hat so ein anderes Ich ... und es kommt nur wirklich zum vorschein, wenn es dunkel ist ... und ..." Ihre Großmutter musste lächeln: "Du hast so eine lebhafte Fantasie, Rosie." Verständnisslos sah sie das Mädchen an. "Aber, wo du es sagst: Es ist wirklich schon ziemlich spät. Du solltest langsam schlafen.", ihre Oma nahm das Bild: "Ich werde es aufhängen. Morgen. Aber jetzt, lass mich dich ins Bett bringen." Rosie stand auf ging in das Schlafzimmer, das ihre Oma extra für sie eingerichtet hatte und zog ihren Schlafanzug an. Dann legte sie sich ins Bett. Sie war fertig bevor ihre Großmutter den Raum betrat:" Da warst du aber schnell!", meinte sie und deckte die kleine zu: "Gute Nacht. Bis morgen." Dann drehte sie sich um und wollte das Licht ausschalten. "Stopp!", quitschte Rosie erschrocken: "Du darfst das Licht nicht ausschalten! Sonst wird sie kommen." "Du meinst deine ... dein anderes Ich? Ach, Rosie ... sie kommt ganz sicher nicht. Ich weiß ja, dass deine Mutter dir immer das Licht anlässt ... aber ich bin sicher, du schaffst es ohne einzuschlafen!" Als sie den verzweifelten Blick des Mädchens sah fügte sie noch hinzu: "Soll ich dir etwas vorsingen?" Rosie sah sie mit großen Auge an: "Sie singt mir auch immer etwas vor ..." Und so setzte sich ihre Oma zu ihr und sang ihr vor, bis Rosie eingeschlafen war... Rosie lief einen langen, dunklen Tunnel endlang. Am Ende des Tunnels konnte sie ein schwaches Licht erkennen. Das Mädchen sah sich um. "Bist du da?", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit und wartete. Nach einiger Zeit kam die Antwort in Form eines Flüsterns: "Ja ... aber ... es ist so schön dunkel draußen. Rosie... ich möchte mal wieder ... rauß ..." Rosie war unglücklich: "Nein, bitte. Lass mich hier nicht alleine ..." Wieder antwortete ihr die Stimme: "Aber du siehst doch alles, was ich tue ... oder ... schlaf einfach hier, bis ich wieder da bin ..." Und sie fing an ihr etwas vorzusingen, bis Rosie erneut einschlief, diesmal in einer surrealen Traumebene, und nichts davon mitbekam, was in dieser Nacht passierte... Als sie am nächsten Morgen im Haus ihrer Oma aufwachte, hatte ein Nachbar die Polizei gerufen. Zuerst wusste das Mädchen nicht, was los war, bis ihr einer der Polizisten erklärte, dass ihre Großmutter in der Nacht verstorben war und sie mit dem Auto zu ihren Eltern brachte. Die Kleine war vollkommen erschrocken und vollkommen durcheinander von ihren Gefühlen ... Als das Kind am nächsten Abend einschlief, wurde sie bereits erwartet... "Was hast du gemacht?!", schrie Rosie ihrem zweiten Ich entgegen: "Hast du sie getötet?!" Diesmal dauerte es ein wenig bis die Antwort kam. "Ich kann doch nur rauß, wenn es dunkel ist, da wo du schläfst ... das kam schon so lange nicht mehr vor, da musste ich meine Chance nutzen um ... ein wenig Spaß zu haben. ... Weißt du ... manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du willst, dass ich nur in deinem Unterbewusstsein existiere. Dass ich deine Träume nicht verlasse. Rosie, willst du mich hier einsperren?", fragte die Stimme. Rosie wurde nervös. Sie sah zu Boden, dann antwortete sie: "Ich will doch nur, dass niemandem etwas ''schlimmes passiert''." Alles war still. Nach einiger Zeit, die Rosie wie Stunden vorkam, antwortete ihr zweites Ich: "Aber ... ich weiß, dass es dir im Unterbewusstsein auch Spaß gemacht hat! Ich weiß alles, was du fühlst - bewusst oder unbewusst. Und ich weiß, dass es dir Spaß gemacht hat!" Damit sprach sie Rosies größte Angst aus, das, was das Kind am meisten beunruigte. "Nein! Das stimmt nicht!!", rief Rosie: "Ich ... ich hab hier geschlafen! Ich habe nichts mitgekriegt! Das war ich nicht! Das warst du!" Statt einer Antwort hörte sie nur ein Lachen, welches scheinbar von überall her wiederhallte. "Aber ... ich bin du!", hörte sie wieder die Stimme: ''"Rosie, ... lass uns eins werden! Wir könnten so viel Spaß haben! Alles was du tun musst, ist zuhören! Ich werde dir wieder unser Lied vorsingen! Schlaf ein ... und wir werden eins sein!" "Ich will nicht! Nein!", rief das Mädchen und hielt sich die Ohren zu: "Lass mich in Ruhe!" Ihr zweites Ich sah, dass sie jeden Moment aufwachen würde. "Eines Tages wirst du im Dunkeln schlafen.", rief sie Rosie hinterher: "Und dann werde ich dort sein und wir werden eins werden, weil du dann dazu bereit sein wirst! Denn ich bin dein WAHRES Ich!!"'' Seitdem Rosie an diesem Tag aufgewacht war, war sie in ihren Träumen zwar in den Tunnel zurückgekehrt, aber er war jedes mal leer gewesen... Nun saß ihre Mutter neben ihr auf der Bettkante und versuchte, sie zu überreden ohne Licht einzuschlafen. "Ich werde das Licht ausschalten und dann kann ich ja noch hierbleiben, um dir eine Geschichte zu erzählen, bis du eingeschlafen bist.", meinte die Mutter. Rosie seufzte. Sie hatte die Diskussionen satt. Seit einiger Zeit, versuchten ihre Eltern schon, sie zu überreden. Sie hatte es einfach nur noch satt. "Ok ...", sagte sie und sah ihre Mutter an:" Aber ... ich will keine Geschichte. Kannst du ... mir vielleicht ... etwas vorsingen?" Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wusste Rosie, dass sie nicht alleine im Tunnel war. Und so wunderte sie sich auch nicht, als sie die ihr so gut bekannte Stimme hörte: "Da bist du ja endlich." Rosie nickte. "Ja ...", sagte sie und ihr war klar, dass soetwas wie ein zweites Ich nicht existiert, dass es nur ihr eigenes Unterbewusstsein war, mit dem sie da sprach: "Ich bin bereit!" Und sie sangen das Schlaflied zusammen ... Ein paar Tage später war die Polizei zu ihrem Haus gerufen worden. Was sie vorfanden waren Rosies Eltern - beide erwürgt, aber an ihren Leichen konnte keine DNA des Täters festgestellt werden. Von Rosie fehlte jede Spur, aber die Polizei ging davon aus, dass sie wahrscheinlich entführt und ebenfalls ermordet worden war. ... Die beiden waren gerade auf dem Heimweg von einer Party. "Hörst du das?", fragte die etwa 16 jährige ihren Freund. Er sah sich um, dann nickte er. "Hört sich an, wie ein singendes Kind, oder?", meinte er zu seiner Freundin. "Irgendwie unheimlich ...", fand sie. Sie gingen weiter. Plötzlich blieb sie kreischend stehen. Direkt vor ihnen auf der ansonsten leeren Seitenstraße stand ein Mädchen. Sie trug ein weißes Nachthemd und wirkte wie in Trance. Oder ... als ob sie ... Schlafwandelte. Ihre Schulterlangen, blonden Haare hingen glatt herunter. "Warum ... was macht ein Kind hier um diese Uhrzeit?", wunderten sich die Jugendlichen. Das war einer der letzten Gedanken, bevor die Polizei sie erwürgt auffinden würden ... und dass letzte was sie hörten, war Rosies Lied: Sleep good,Sleep well, (Schlaf gut, Schlaf gut) Don´t look, behind your back... (Schau nicht, hinter deinen Rücken...) Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, (Süße Träume, süße Träume,) I´ll come soon... (Ich werde bald kommen...) I´ll get you... (Ich werde dich kriegen...) Autor: AnonymusXD Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Konversationen